The two-step scheme of general alkaloid synthesis, -hydrogenation of 1-alkyl-3-acylpyridines and acid-catalyzed cyclization of the resultant 2-piperideines, - is to be utilized in the synthesis of alkaloids of the matrine, Lycopodium, Yohimbe, heteroyohimbine, Aspidosperma, Strychnos and Amaryllidaceae classes as well as of camptothecin. Investigations of alternate routes to 2-piperideines also are to be pursued.